


desperate inhales;; relaxed exhales

by minghoax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Smoking, Underage Drinking, WHAT THE FUCK HOW DO YALL DO THIS, but quite a bit of fluff, hecK I STILL DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG, tiniest bit of angst, uh not exactly smut but like heated make-out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghoax/pseuds/minghoax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui, seated on the floor with a bottle of vodka. Minghao, sat beside him.<br/>Quiet music playing from speakers. Cigarette smoke dancing in the space.<br/>Desperate inhales. Relaxed exhales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperate inhales;; relaxed exhales

**Author's Note:**

> ayy pals i wrote this real quick nd its honestly awful but i was listening to the neighbourhood and prelow nd idk fam

“I’m thinking about your lips.”

 

Junhui, seated on the floor with a bottle of vodka. Minghao, sat beside him.  
Quiet music playing from speakers. Cigarette smoke dancing in the space.  
Desperate inhales. Relaxed exhales.

This was how the two bodies spent their evenings alone together, barely speaking but saying all the words needed through actions. Delicate hands taking bottles and light fingers passing cigarettes.

The first words spoken after an hour were said by Junhui. Soft and hesitant. It was a question he had waited all evening to ask. Minghao’s aura had been different that night and Junhui, desperate to figure him out, wanted to know the reason for that.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
The reply took a couple of moments but came after a swig of alcohol and a drag of a cigarette.  
“You.” He turned his head to look at the other. “I’m thinking about you.”  
Junhui was taken aback by the answer but didn’t let that show in his eyes. “And why’s that?”  
“Because I think I want to kiss you.” At that, Junhui was left speechless. After a couple of seconds, Minghao focused back on his cigarette and muttered a quiet and offhanded “never mind”, through a breath of silver.

Junhui didn’t mean to let Minghao believe that he wasn’t interested; he thought the same thing whenever he glanced at the other boy, but being taken by surprise rendered him stunned. As carefully as his shaky hands allowed, he took the cigarette from Minghao’s slender fingers and lightly pressed his lips to others. They both leant into the kiss, it was short but struck with passion.  
“I’ve been thinking about kissing you too.” Junhui said, voice barely audible. Minghao heard him though, he always did. 

 

For the next two hours they spent their seconds together sharing swigs of vodka, drags of cigarettes and stealing each other’s lips.

 

At 2:54am, Minghao declared he was tired and climbed onto Junhui’s bed, taking Junhui's hand and dragging him along too. Cool silk sheets on heated skin. Minghao brought his hand up to the nape of Junhui’s neck and pulled him forward to kiss him again.   
They had gotten confident with eachother and Junhui placed his warm hands under Minghao’s shirt on the soft skin of his hips. They were both so comfortable like this that when small gasps of breaths between kisses wasn’t enough to keep lungs satisfied, they were disappointed to break away. It didn’t last long though because seconds later, Minghao’s mouth was on Junhui’s jaw instead, sucking and biting at his throat. The change of atmosphere hit immediately with Junhui redirecting his hands to Minghao’s hair. At some point during Minghao’s work on Junhui’s skin, the latter started gasping, voice breaking through every so often. It seemed as though Junhui’s moans and hands were in sync because every time a noise would break through his lips, his hand would pull at Minghao’s hair. He found himself liking the sting of his scalp though and urged Junhui to continue by releasing his own moans. 

After a few more bites, Junhui lifted Minghao’s head by his hair and took his lips again. He gave quick tugs of his hair whenever Minghao’s tongue rolled over his own in a way that could’ve been described as sinful, or when Minghao caught Junhui’s lower lip with his teeth and bit into it so lustfully, it was left swollen. Junhui felt the sudden urge to aim his attention on Minghao’s neck, as he had done for him and so he began softly. He was so delicate with his kisses, he didn’t want to ruin Minghao’s skin. He would’ve spent the whole night worshipping the younger boy but when Minghao choked out a breathy “Junhui, mark me,” he felt the strongest surge of sexual attraction and bit down. Minghao let out a whine that encouraged Junhui to defile his skin over and over.  
Minghao knew that having Junhui mark him meant possession but he didn’t find himself minding if he was Junhui’s. In fact, the mere idea of being Junhui’s made his heart beat just that little bit faster.

Junhui released his mouth from its spot on Minghao’s throat. Minghao caught his eyes and shakily said, “I think I’m in love with you, Junhui.”  
It took Junhui a second to take in the scene in front of him. Messy hair and red lips. Glassy eyes and heavy breaths.   
He managed to reply a few beats later, somewhat stably with, “I think I’m in love with you too, Minghao.”

They stayed silent for what felt like an eternity, gazes locked and minds working hard to figure things out.

“How would you feel about being with me? Like, in a relationship?”  
“I think that would make me the happiest I’ve been for a while.”  
“Well, Xu Minghao, would you like to be my boyfriend?”  
“I would, very much so, Wen Junhui.”

Junhui had missed Minghao so much and now he had him back, there in his arms. He prayed that one day Minghao would remember what they had. He prayed Minghao would love him as much as he did before. He prayed that there wont ever be another accident because seeing Minghao incapable of recognising his own boyfriend destroyed Junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> i aM SORRY I DONT KNOW HOW TO WRITE?? ? ?
> 
> lmao also wanted a fun lil plotwist at the end cos idk i wantED TO TRY SOMETHING OK LEAVE ME BE
> 
> alsoalso follow me on twitter to see me cryin over junhao @minghoax ;;)
> 
> ((nd pls feel free to give me some feedback pls i am awful nD WOULD LIKE TO LEARN HOW TO ACTAULLY PUT WORDS TOGETHER COS IDK))
> 
> okok ty my pals i love yall okok im gone


End file.
